


The Alvah Family Oneshots

by AJ_Cooper



Category: lego friends girls on a mission
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Cooper/pseuds/AJ_Cooper
Summary: You read it...it's one-shots baby!





	1. Chapter 1

****

**ONESHOT #1**

Title: Discovering the truth

Pairing(s): Dr Alvah/Olivia

Character(s): Olivia, Stephanie, Emma, Mia, Andrea, Ethan, Zobo, Laura, OC

Disclaimer(s): None of the characters are mine. I have permission to use Sora from Katmar1994 from fanfiction.net.

Summary: Mallory knew using the Emotion Suppression Device was wrong...for her and her nerd. When she realized what she was doing, the damage had already been done. What will it take to get her only nerd back for good?

* * *

The sounds of whimpers, brought Mallory back to the present. She stood, confused. It was only she realized what she had done, with the furious look from the girls, and the scared look on Olivia's face. Her eyes went wide, as she abruptly glanced at the back of her hand. It was red...and so was the latino's face.

"Olivia...I'm sorry. I..." she started, but Stephanie cut her off.

"No. Save it. You've done more than just that" she said, helping Olivia up.

Mia walked up to her, and punched her. She stumbled back and held her jaw, never breaking contact with Olivia's watering eyes. Mia got in her line of sight.

"Do you wanna know something? She vouched for you, when we didn't. She loved you, because she saw what she had seen in Megan before she was shipped overseas. What the hell is wrong with you, you fucking lunatic?" she yelled.

Mallory didn't say anything, only slumped her shoulders in absolute shame. She couldn't believe what she did. She hurt the one person that cared about her, and she cared for back.

She watched as the crew left. Olivia stopped and looked back at the Doctor, who slumped her shoulders further with her head down. With tears running down her face, she turned and ran ahead of the girls.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

With yells of pure anger, Mallory smashed her ESD against the wall, hoping to break it, only to have it bounce off the last time, and bang her eyebrow ridge. She grunted at the pain and threw it at a different direction, all the while she held onto the wound.

She collapsed with her back to the wall, and slid down to the floor. She broke down, and balled her hair with her hands, and started to pull on it. She thought about Olivia, and the look of horror in her eyes. Ever since that night she couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, couldn't even think straight. She started to become an alcoholic, one she knew not to be proud of. She had to let Ricky and Joey go, even though they wanted to stay, and help any way they could.

She didn't notice the door to her lab hesitantly opening. She also didn't hear the soft gasp, and the whirring of the familiar robot's treads.

"Oh, Dr Alvah" Olivia's voice caused the older blonde to jump. She winced at the moment her head made contact with the glass table.

Olivia knelt, and couldn't help but giggle. Instead of fuming, she smiled. Olivia was giggling, her nerd was actually giggling.

"Come on, you. Let me clean that up for you," she pulled Mallory up, before turning to Zobo. "Zobo, please fetch the emergency aid kit" Zobo nodded and ran to do what he was told to do.

Once Mallory leaned on the edge of her previous aggressor, the latino started to clean the wound which was gushing a thin stream of blood. The red fluid stuck to the cotton balls, as Olivia tried to stop the bleeding.

"Geez, how hard did you hit it?" she shook her head, and told Zobo to fetch some alcohol from the kitchen.

"The Emotion Suppression Device is made out of titanium alloy. That's how hard. Just lucky, it was the softer part of the device and not the blasted handle" Mallory took in a sharp intake of breath, and winced at the contact the alcohol made.

"Sorry" Olivia muttered. Once she was satisfied with her work, she took a butterfly bandage and put it on her temple.

"Thank you" Mallory earned a nod from the latino.

"Look, we need to talk" Olivia fixed her glasses on her nose.

"I didn't mean too. It was the fucking device that did it" Mallory slumped her shoulders and hung her head in shame.

Olivia shook her head and sighed. She softly grabbed her mentor's head, and lifted it up.

"I know it was. Maybe having emotions, isn't so bad. You know how I was without Megan, when she died" she teared up, and kissed the blonde's forehead. Dr Alvah slowly closed her eyes, and sighed in contentment.

"I'm still so very guilty. I don't know what came over me, slapping you like that," she began, her knuckles turning white from holding the table so hard. "I truly loved you, I still do" she finished.

"I know you do" With that, Olivia kissed her mentor. She smiled into the kiss, as Mallory turned around and laid her on top of the glass table.


	2. Shocking swearing

**ONESHOT #2**

Title: Shocking swearing

Pairing(s): Dr. Alvah/Olivia

Summary: Dr. Alvah is more than frightened her girlfriend, could easily scare even the biggest, toughest men in one of Heartlake's bars.

Disclaimer(s): I'm using 'Google translate', so please forgive me.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! I don't believe this! I've always wanted to come here. Muchos Gracias, Doc" Olivia smiled a toothy grin. Dr. Alvah smiled and leaned down, before capturing the Latino's lips with hers.

"Cualquier cosa por mi joven innovador" she smiled, and walked with her lover and the other girls and sat at a table.

There were quite a few unruly stares, but it didn't matter to Mallory. To her, Olivia's happiness was all that mattered.

"Geia sou! Eínai to mikró mou dídymo. Eláte edó eseís!" Mallory broke into a wide grin, as her twin came over.

"Geiá sou. To ónomá mou eínai Olivia. Eínai polý agenés na milás me kápoion sta elliniká, gnorízontas an boroúsan na to milísoun epísis" Olivia fixed her glasses and smiled at the owner.

"Whoa. Someone's sure as hell is fluent" Mallory's twin winked.

"To answer your question, Carol for Dr. Alvah, please make it two...and whatever the girls would like to order. Gracias" Olivia looked down at Zobo, who was watching her with programmed awe.

"De Nada. So girls, what will it be?" Carol whipped out her notebook and wrote down everyone's orders.

"Estúpida perra gay" Mallory side-glanced a man in his upper forties, and silently warned him to say it again. Which to her amusement, he never did.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Estupída perra" Olivia stopped dead in her tracks, as the group of teenagers snickered behind her.

"Oh, Scheisse" Mia swore in German. Even _she_ knew what would happen if you insulted Olivia behind her back.

"If I were you lads, I'd run," Carol said from behind her place at the counter.

"What happens if we don't?" One of them was cocky. For those that were Mallory saw, there was no hope for them, at all.

"Entonces lamentarás haberme llamado un gran insulto. Pero, me siento misericordioso esta noche. Pero eso podría cambiar rápidamente, de lo contrario" For those that knew her long enough, knew when she spoke in conversations in pure Spanish...it was never good.

"Nicht! Einfach verdammt noch mal los" Mia tried to warn them, but they were too young and unfortunately, too inexperienced.

"Bring it on, Perra" The group laughed, causing Olivia to ball her fists up in anger.

"Zobo... Trae a Mia y Stephanie un murciélago, ¿quieres?" Zobo jumped and raced to do what was asked of him.

Olivia saw her mother, shaking her head. She knew it wasn't for her.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Mallory stood, shocked. She couldn't believe her girlfriend single-handedly took down an entire group of teenagers.

"¿Olivia? ¿Estás bien?" She winced. Well, she had to ask.

Olivia turned around swiftly, causing Mallory to jump back...for her safety.

"Estoy bien, nena. ¿Qué tal si nos quedamos en casa mañana por la noche?" The Latino smiled, innocently. Mallory knew not to piss her off at that moment, so she silently nodded in agreement.

"Warten Sie ... Warum sprechen wir wieder in verschiedenen Sprachen?" Mia pondered, even though she already knew the answer...and hated being wrong every time she was reminded.

"Chun a chinntiú nach bhfuil a fhios ag Carter cad atá á phlé againn" Stephanie answered. The other girls snickered.

Mia grunted and stormed outside. Even Mallory knew why she was so agitated.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cualquier cosa por mi joven innovador - Anything for my young innovator

Geia sou! Eínai to mikró mou dídymo. Eláte edó eseís - Hey! It's my younger twin. Come over here you

Esý, egó. Ouáou, poú. Ti oraía kyría pígate edó, e? - Eh, sis. Wow, whew. What a nice lady you got going on here, eh?

Geiá sou. To ónomá mou eínai Olivia. Eínai polý agenés na milás me kápoion sta elliniká, gnorízontas an boroúsan na to milísoun epísis - Hello. My name is Olivia. It is very rude to talk to someone in Greek, with knowing if they could speak it as well

Estúpida perra gay - Stupid gay bitch

Estupída perra - Stupid bitch

Oh, Scheisse - Oh shit

Entonces lamentarás haberme llamado un gran insulto. Pero, me siento misericordioso esta noche. Pero eso podría cambiar rápidamente, de lo contrario - Then you will regret calling me a great insult. But, I feel merciful tonight. But that could change quickly, otherwise

Nicht! Einfach verdammt noch mal los - Don't! Just fucking go

Zobo... Trae a Mia y Stephanie un murciélago, ¿quieres? - Zobo ... Bring Mia and Stephanie a bat, will you?

¿Olivia? ¿Estás bien? - Olivia? You good?

Estoy bien, nena. ¿Qué tal si nos quedamos en casa mañana por la noche? - I'm good, babe. How about we stay home tomorrow night.

Warten Sie ... Warum sprechen wir wieder in verschiedenen Sprachen? - Wait ... why do we speak again in different languages?

Chun a chinntiú nach bhfuil a fhios ag Carter cad atá á phlé againn - To ensure that Carter does not know what we are discussing


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People often wonder why Olivia as young as she is, decided to marry Dr. Alvah who was twenty years her senior. Of course, there's always the off chance a certain Carter Greene would object to their marriage, but a young Kacey would do anything to make sure her new friend would have a happy day she always dreamed of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of doing this one-shot in order with another series, "Olivia Alvah".

**Oneshot #3**

Title: Getting married

Rating(s): PG-13

Character(s): Dr. Alvah, Olivia Meuriff, Stephanie, Kacey, Andrea, Emma, Mia

Disclaimer(s): In this one, they're total nerds of Doctor Who. I am too, so that's why. Also, I'm using Google Translate. Don't judge! I love using it and learning how to write in different languages... even if I copy and paste it.

  
Summary: People often wonder why Olivia as young as she is, decided to marry Dr. Alvah who was twenty years her senior. Of course, there's always the off chance a certain Carter Greene would object to their marriage, but a young Kacey would do anything to make sure her new friend would have a happy day she always dreamed of.

* * *

Mallory was nervous, as she should be. Today was the day, the day she married her young innovator. Who knew the one person who stole her heart, would be her student.

A knock pushed her back to the present. She turned to see the familiar redhead and her student's mother coming in. Mia wore a red suit, with a black bowtie. All the while Officer Meuriff continued to wear her uniform.

"Don't stress yourself out, Doc. You'll do fine" Mia smiled in understanding, before walking up to the anxious inventor and straightening her tie.

"Easy for you to say. You're not married" Mallory replied, breathing out a stressed sigh. Laura chuckled, leaning on the doorframe as she watched with amusement.

"Mia's right. You've given me plenty of reasons why I should allow you to marry my only daughter," she said.

The blonde knew she was right. Over the years, she's helped Olivia and her friends stop Carter Greene from destroying the overall environment, as well as a bunch of other threats towards the city that required their attention.

Another knock revealed to be the gang's newest member, Kacey. Her black and blue suit stood out, as she smiled a toothy grin.

"Hey, it's time. Get on out there, old-timer" she announced. Mallory only anxiously nodded and proceeded to walk down the aisle and to her place at the altar, where her sister was waiting. Carol sent a reassuring smile at her, relaxing the middle-aged inventor.

Soon, the music began to play. As the door opened, everyone stood as the flower girls made their way down the aisle, accompanied by Zobo, who was the ring bearer, and the maids and men of honor. Everyone cooed at the sight of the flower girls; Emma and Ethan's daughters, Alexa and Sarah, who looked like a spitting image of their mother.

Rick and Joey were Mallory's men of honor, while Stephanie and Rachael were Olivia's maids of honor. Everyone smiled at the thought of the day's greatest moment of their lives, slowly but quickly, came to play.

Then the doors opened once again, as Officer Meauriff walked her daughter down the aisle, the veil covering the young Latino's face. Mallory's breath caught in her throat, as her crystal blue eyes widened at the beauty of her soon-to-be wife.

The evident shock was soon replaced with a warm, loving smile as the two turned to each other. Carol smiled at the two, before opening the gospel book and started.

"We are gathered here today, to celebrate the love of the Inventors. If anyone who objects to their marriage, speak up now or forever hold your piece" She looked out to the crowd, as the crowd did themselves.

"I object!" The all to familiar voice made Mallory let an animal growl loose. Standing up, was Carter Greene, himself. Twirling his mustache, he smirked.

The Heartlake gang looked at him with malice, hatred, and even disgust. Olivia was nearly in tears, as she held her lover's hands as tight as she could.

"What the hell are you doing here, Carter? You weren't invited" The blonde yelled through her clenched teeth, her pupils shrank into slits.

The trillionaire only shrugged his shoulders and fixed his cuffs. "I'm objecting to your marriage, Mallory. Who wants to marry a monster like you?" His question sent shockwaves throughout the citadel. Laura had to ball her fists in order to control her anger. Kacey however, couldn't contain it.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she exclaimed, storming up to him. Not even giving him a moment to retaliate, she punched him in the face. His head snapped back as he held his nose, broken, and gushing blood.

"I suggest you leave, right now" Officer Meuriff growled. She was trying to be level-headed in front of her daughter, for her sake. So far, it wasn't working all too well.

The Dominants stood with Mia leading them. They cornered the trillionaire with backs straight. He faltered and set his jaw.

"This is far from over, Mallory. Mark my words. Sooner or later, she's going to find out" He reprimanded and walked briskly out.

A few minutes of silence went by. No one dared say a word. Until Mia clapped her hands together and rubbed them.

"So, that was...eventful. Let's get these two married, shall we?" She sported a wink in Emma's direction, causing the noirette to giggle. Everyone broke out a smile and laughed. They agreed.

"Now that's out of the way," Carol formed a cheeky smile as she reopened the bible. She clapped her sister's shoulder in comfort, before smiling affectionately at her soon-to-be sister-in-law.


End file.
